39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines
Overview The Cahills need help uncovering information about a dangerous new enemy - the Vespers . Track down one of their top agents and go behind enemy lines to retrieve crucial evidence before the next deadly attack. On the first part you receive a message from Ian Kabra telling you about your mission, at the end the password is the first name of your target "Casper " and your phone will tell you stuff about him.You will recieve another message from Ian saying that you have to investigate and find any evidence of Casper Wyoming, click the footprint, Ian will send you a message confirming it's Casper's, then compare the footprint you found from six other footprints click three of them that matches. Those 3 are Skopje, Moscow, and London. You then find other evidence of recent Vesper hotspots in his ski chalet because of a coded message on the back of a what appears to be a burned version of the card,"The Newest Target" that lists 3 cities, which are Berlin, London, and Zagreb, and then more cities from shredded documents in his trash, which are Moscow, London, and Zagreb. You travel to London, and you find an apartment with an anagram of his name on one doorbell, which is Carmine Gowspy. You go in (this is where the secret messages are) and there is also Vesper's armor. You, during the game, drag computer chips out of the unprotected areas on the armor's hands while not touching the walls of the armor. This is on a time limit. When you complete it, the special breastplate with the stylized Vesper crest on it comes off, where you steal secret Vesper files inside. The first page says," In 1503, Damien Vesper began his search in earnest. His research suggested the item might have been dismantled, which made his goal all the more difficult. However, he refused to give up and sent his servants on trips throughout Europe, forcing them to leave their families for years on end. Some were never seen again. Others returned to Ireland with various bits of information. Damien would interrogate his servants and, if the information turned out to be real, he rewarded them with generous gifts. Those he suspected of lying were beheaded. The second page says"Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power. Violence leads to control. Destruction is the key to victory and greatness. - Damien Vesper, 1504. The second page contains the key for the cipher on card,"Vesper Transmission" where you learn the transmission says,"New leadership is in place. Vesper One(the leader) is in position. Targets identified. Wait for signal from Vesper two(the shield). Cahill reign is over. Era of Vespers begins." Secret Codes Hidden ﻿There are three secret codes hidden in the Mission behind the paintings in Casper's apartment. There is one for Amy and Dan, one for Alistair, and one for Jonah and Phoenix Wizard. Amy and Dan says,"Keep them alive. For now." Alistair's says,"Must be monitored at all times." Phoenix Wizard's says," Jonah's cousin. More valuable than his cash, cars, and bling. Requirements/Card Combo The Six Cards of Book 11: Vespers Rising. Card Combo *﻿Card 254: The Newest Target *Card 255: The Superdweeb *Card 256: Footprint *Card 257: Gideon's Ring *Card 258: Vesper's Armor *Card 259: Vesper Transmission With this whole Card Combo, you unlock Mission 11. Location Zermatt, Switzerland (Casper Wyoming's Hideout) International Airports London, england Objectives Track down Casper Wyoming Sneak into a Vesper Hideout Retrive Top Secret information about the Vespers Rewards View secret Vesper Files 5 Replicators Mission 11 Medal Category:Mission 11 Category:Missions Category:Vespers Rising Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Cards Category:Bonus Cards Category:Clues